


Amazement

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little outtake, slice of life type thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianaPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrianaPotter).



> Originally posted on LJ, April 14th, 2010

~~~~~~~~~

The bell over the shop door jingled a bit more frantically than normal, followed by the familiar aroma of singed blanket with the wonderful undertones of toasted vamp.

Spike threw off his singed blanket, patting at a couple places smoke was rising from him.

From his place at the large table, mouldy tome #186 open in front of him, Xander smiled, “Hey, Spike.”

“Whelp,” Spike nodded.

There was a time when he didn’t know how to react to Xander being nice to him. The boy used to only do it when the girl’s weren’t around, otherwise he was greeted with ‘Bloodbreath’, ‘Bleach for Brains’, ‘Fangless’. Thinking back on it, it was rather like a peacock strutting its colours. But now he understood.

“Where’s everyone?”

Xander sat back from the table, “Giles is in the back and the girls are on a food run.”

“What, all of them?”

“Yeah, I think it’s like when they go to the bathroom- they have to do it in flocks.”

Spike smirked at the young man. He enjoyed it when Xander was like this, playful and happy; liked it a bit too much if he was honest with himself, so he wasn’t.

The blond pulled out a chair and kicked his feet up on the table, Docs landing with a solid thunk. “So,” he grabbed a small book from the stack on the table, looked at the title then tossed it back towards the pile, “what’s ol’ Rupes got you researching this time?”

Xander chuckled lightly, remembering Buffy’s colourful description, “Oh you know, slimy (‘let’s put it this way, this guy, not gonna have problems moisturizing- ever’), horned (‘think petrified squid’), and clawed (‘a manicurists worst nightmare’), nothing specific.”

“Great the baddie of the week is Clem with a hat rack.”

Peals of laughter rang from Xander, “Jesus, Spike, warn me next time.”

“Ah, but that spoils the fun, don’t it, Pet.”

Giles chose that moment to emerge from the depths with a fresh (to use the term loosely) pile of books, “What, dare I ask, is so amusing?”

“Spike’s id’d Buffy’s baddie,” he chuckled. “It’s Clem!”

“With a hat rack,” Spike added authoritatively.

A look that was doing its best to be disapproving, even while his grey eyes twinkled with amusement, crossed Giles’ face. “Truly,” he deadpanned.

“’s right,” Spike assured, mockingly. “Now, if that’s enough brain picking for today, I’ll be taking the Whelp and heading out.”

“Spike! We need to find this demon,” Xander scolded, picking a leather bound tome from the pile, at least he hoped it was leather. Sometimes it didn’t pay to ask too many questions about Giles’ books.

Giles chuckled, he was still getting used to the difference in the two men’s behaviour, now that they weren’t at each other’s throats. “Go,” he shook his head, “I think we can manage without the two of you for once.”

Xander wasted no time grabbing up his jacket and his vampire, “Call if ya need us.”

Spike turned against Xander’s eager tugging, mouthing, “Don’t call.”

Giles rolled his eyes and hung his head. If anyone had told him a month ago that William the Bloody and professed vampire hater Xander Harris would be, in terms of polite society, ‘seeing each other’ he would have laughed them out of the shop, but now it seemed the most natural thing in the world. It even made sense in a strange Hellmouthy way. Spike needed someone to care for, always had. It was just how the vampire (and what Giles knew of the human William) was wired and Xander… Xander wasn’t needy, by any means, but he’d been through a lot and was still kicking. He was the normal one, and as far as Giles was concerned, he deserved better than what this life would give him, and if Spike gave him that then the father in him could accept it.

A moment later the shop bells pealed again, followed by the chattering of his girls and the smell of Chinese takeout.

“Where’s Xan?” Willow chirped.

“Yeah, we got extra Mu Shu Pork and a bucket of sweet and sour sauce for him,” Buffy added in a way too hyper voice.

“Oh, uh, Spike stopped by and I thought it prudent to let them…” Giles finished under the stares of four determined women, “yes, well. Chinese is it?”

They sat down around the research table, spreading food and books between them.

“I think it’s good that Xander has somebody,” Willow offered as she picked at a tub of chow mien.

“Yeah, but Spike?”

“I think it’s sweet,” Tara added. “Spike obviously cares for him.”

Buffy shrugged in resigned acknowledgement, “Well, as long as he treats him right. Not like I need another reason to want to stake his pale ass, but as long as he’s making Xan happy, I can deal.”

Willow nodded.

“Besides, it’s hot.”

“Dawn!”

“What, it is!”

Buffy looked half horrified from Dawn to Tara to Willow and back again as they all slowly nodded their agreement.

She slumped, “Okay, maybe it’s a little hot. But I’ll still stake him if he hurts Xan,” she added emphatically.

This was met with general approval, even Giles agreed with a subdued, “Undoubtedly,” before the group settled in for some serious research.

\---

Dusk was falling as they left the shop, the sun falling low enough on the horizon to make it safe for a careful vamp to walk on the streets rather than travelling through the sewers. 

Xander walked light-heartedly towards his apartment, his vampire at his side- his trademark duster billowing out around him.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Spike whispered playfully.

Xander’s deep chocolate eyes smiled back at the vamp, “Nothing.”

“Come on, Xan, been watching you long enough to know when something’s on that mind of yours. So what is it?”

“Just being continually amazed.”

The vampire furrowed his brow and Xander laughed, “I’m dating a vampire. And my best-friends, a witch and _the_ Slayer are okay with it. Not to mention Giles. And you,” he stopped walking then. Turning to face the blond, “you’re Spike, the Big Bad, here, walking down the street with me. It’s gotta be amazing.”

Spike snaked an arm around Xander’s waist, pulling the mortal to him. Making sure their eyes met, he let them tell the mortal everything he felt and didn’t dare put words to.

Xander smiled, showing he understood, as he cupped his vampire’s face bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss and leaving them both panting for air. “See, amazing.”


End file.
